The present invention relates to an adapter for a fluid conduit and more particularly to an adapter that enables the fluid conduit to function as a filtered drain while also facilitating the joining therethrough of another fluid conduit.
The drainage and coupler adapter of the present invention finds its greatest utility at construction sites wherein many fluid conduits or piping protrude vertically through a floor still under construction. Referring to FIG. 1, such conduits i or pipes are usually closed off with a short section of tubing 2 in which the upper end thereof has been flame fused and constricted shut so as to prevent the entrance of any foreign substances or objects prior to attachment of a further conduit or fixture. Though functional, this arrangement is generally time consuming and troublesome to implement which, moreover, precludes the use of the conduit as a temporary water drain for any precipitation that may occur while the floor is still undergoing construction.
Whereas, the adapter of the present invention provides a means of obturating an attached fluid conduit that is both quick and requires no extraneous tools, and which can be selectively opened to provide a clog free drain. Further, the adapter can function as a permanent coupler to another conduit or fixture.